Aang and Us
by Taanglover5060
Summary: It is 5 or 6 years ater the war. Zuko and Katara are married! How will Aanng and Toph go?


_**Aang And Us.**_

_**written by Troy Michael Howard**_

_**(Every thing of avatar does not belong to me, but the charater Aang sokka howard is mine except aang and sooka in his name.)**_

_**Chapter one. : Aang's pov**_

_( sun shine shining through the tent door.) "Rise and shine folks, the comet is only five days away." I say in my tired cracked voice. " Twinkle toes! give us 100 more minuites please? Toph, my earth bending teacher, says. " yeah, give us time! " Sokka says. Every one had a gripe for him waking them up early in the morning, well that is everyone but Zuko. " I'll put on a pot of tea." he says. Zuko, the firelord's son / my firebending teacher, is the one ,whom other than I, know what's going to excatly happen to the world. It will be rained with fire forever if i don't win. There would be no balance in the world. " Thanks Zuko, but I know what your thinkin." I say before he could even start his sentence. " Extra workouts." I say dreadfully. _

_I soon get done with my firebending teachings for the day. I then go to Toph. She and I rock wrestle untill one of us passes out from laughter. When I started to walk out though, she wouldn't let me pass. I soon figured it out and quick to. I was to late of action though. She pushed me agianst the wall. She wispered in my ear. Then she kissed me. I knew I had always loved her, but I didn't think that she liked me. She then tells me to meet her out side her earth tent tonight. She tells me not to flirt with Katara, and not to tell anyone. Then she let me pass._

_My waterbending lesson was really great. I had fun. I was't concentraiting though. I had what Toph said and did earlier. I soon had free time so I took a shower and decided to just go along and see where it got me. By time it was all over I had already taken over a 4 hour shower. _

_I then hear Katara yell "Supper". I get out and get dressed. I feel almost as if i had no responsibility, but everyone is counting on me to save them. I then just stop thinking about everything. everything. _

_When the moon was at it's highest, I thought it was safe to go then while everyone was a sleep. she told me to earthbend into there, so I did. She had made a gift for me. I thought it was beuitiful. well, trufully she had to explain what it was. It was a necklace. Her half was of one color earth and one color air. So was mine. But ours looked differnt. She combined them and we got the ying and yang symbol. " I love it." I say to her. I then hear Sokka. He was yelling "We're under attack" _

_**Chapter Two: Zuko's pov**_

_" Everyone into battle formtion! Aang get in between Toph And I" I say. Here is the battle formation: Me , Aang, and Toph in the front. Katara is behind me. Sokka is behind Aang. Sukie is behind Toph. " Fight! " I yell so loud you'd have thought it was a fire nation cannon. We all then charged in with anger, well for Toph more like fury. Aang mostly used air. We soon have them tied up and ready for questioning. Well, the interigation is Toph's specialtiy. " All of ya'll go back to bed." Toph says bossly. "It's to late now " I, Aang, and Katara say together. "Fine, all of you start doing your normal rotine then." Toph says. "Not me! oh no I am going to sleep." Sokka says inpreredoicly. " you need to go to sleep." Toph says. Well I then start to make tea, Aang guessed he'd have to do extra workouts. " No Aang, since its not your fault I was woken up so early so no extra workouts, unless you didnt do your home work. " I say with a devil grin on my face. "I did half my homework. I got up in the middle of the night so I could do it. " Aang says. " show me then, the fire flaming dragon." I yell. I then see him do it and the rest of the moves I told him to do. _

_About in the middle of the day, Me and Katara decided to finnaly tell them mine and her secret. I was the one whom had to say it though. I kinda was afraid for my life. Knowing Aang liked her, he could go into the avatar state and wipe me out! " Hum, hum. Katara and I need to tell you all something. She and I are together. We are dating. " I say aloud. " Your dating my sister, you'll pay dearly if you hurt her." Sokka yells. " Well, if we're all confessing to something. Zuko, eariler when the people attacked, i was awake. I was in Toph's tent with her. And we are now dating, i guess, are we Toph?" Aang says. " Yes, twinkle toes, we are." Toph says. " so you didnt do your home work last night?" I ask Aang." Actualy yes I did, I did it before I went in the tent with Toph." He says admittalingly. I soon walk out of the camp. I walk and walk untill i fall into a fresh pile of dragon poop. I thought dragons were extinct. I soon find a river. " Thank the Avatar!" I yell as I stumble into the river. _

_When I finnaly, finnaly reach the camp, I see that I though was I some sort of trouble. I soon looked at the reason why I was in trouble. They found my letters to Mai. " It's not what you think! It's just letters to family, to my uncle! " I yell sub-irritatingly. I take a step back. Toph earthbended my legs still. Katara then frezzes my arms together. Then as the light of the last of my days. Sokka then chops off my head__**. **_

_**Chapter 3: Katara's pov**_

_As the moonlite shined through an open crack in the window. I wondered if I would ever be able to forget his sweet minty smell. I loved Zuko, but he cheated. My brother woldn't let me keep him around. I walk down to the creek bed. I bend water into the catanier and when I went to leave, i was attacked, by Zuko! " Your soposed to be dead." I scream. Sokka soon gets over there, but Zuko was gone. "What happened?" Sokka asks with a fighting stance at ready. "i was attacked, the weird thing was, it was Zuko whom attacked me." I say with he truthful look in my eyes. Sokka looks at the tracks. " Hum, how could Zuko be alive? Where is he now? and why would he attack you, he loved you?" Sokka says to me with his spectisesum voice. "well, Zuko could have excapted before the exacution." Aang says in a trually tone. Then all of a sudden we fall. well more like the whole place was being suck down a magical portal. _

_When we finnaly get out we look at the calender, well that's they called them. they were all wierd. they were like us only not. I finnaly see a kid. I ask him what was his name. When he looked though, he froze. He then bow before Aang. " Oh, my , goodness sake, your Aang from the tv show. Your from an cartoon. How did you come through my tv portational device or tpd? Not one thing , origonay from the show, can come out of the portal." he says. "here let me take you to my home." he then starts walking down the road. When he got to his house. I looked at him and i saw the air beding tatoos. " Can you bend air ?" I ask with a carefull tone. " actually, I am like a 21 century avatar. I can bend them all. I have tatoos which lets me bend every element. I have done mastered them all. Wanna go out back and let me perform a show for you all?" He says with persaion tone in his voice. "um, sure how bad could it be? " I say reasuring Aang and Toph. He was exelent, but could of used less fire. " so do you know any firebending teachers for this avatar?" I say pointing at Aang. "Hum, no there is only me and my freaky cousin whom is a pyromaniac. Hes obbsessed with the history of fire." He says thinking aloud. " What's your name agian? " Toph asks. "My name is Troy Michael Howard. Back to the subject. Do you want to meet him?" He asks with the scense to make sure Aang dosn't die. _

_When we start walking down the road towards his brothers house , He kind of started a conversation with me. I then wondered something, i wondered what was his first element he bended. " Um, what element did you first bend?" i asked catiously. " Oh, i learned to bend the elements in pairs. First it was Air and Earth that i first bend." He says it as so i knew but no one else knew. _

_" Oh, Hi , Big brother , what are you doing here and don't tell me its mother agian!" His brother says. "Oh this is my brother, He likes your name avatar Aang." Michael says." do you wanna know why he likes your name Aang? Its becuse..." Michael was then interupted by his brother. " stop it! you know it gets on my nerves! If only we had the same father! then i wouldn't have to have the name. you would." he says violently and angerly. " Oh, come on bro. It was just a joke."_

_Michael says. " sorry, i am michaels younger brother, Aang. Yes, i was named after great avatar Aang, the one whom stoped the hundred year war." Aang says. " but i haven't defeated fire lord Ozi, so i will defeat him?" Avatar Aang says. " Yes you will." Aang says. _

_**Chapter 4: Toph's pov**_

_" so basicly what your saying is avatar Aang will defeat the fire lord?" I asked confused. " yes He will defeat the fire lord. also though he won't take his life. he will learn from another way." Aang says. ( laughing in the cornner) " bro, tell them your full name? please it i so funny, well aang and soka might appritiate it." Michael says to him. " fine, my whole name is Aang Sokka Howard. Yeah i know it's stuipid." Aang says," also don't call me either of those names, i don't respond to them, call me keg, powderd keg. " "Hunny, where are you? your not on the ground are you?" i ask my aang. " opps sorry toph i forgot about that for a minute there." Aang says. Well we then started heading back. _

_When we got back, Michael fired up the old Tpd and told us this. " Zuko, didn't you say you killed him? Well you were wrong, you killed my computer generated version of Zuko, the real zuko didn't do what you thought and is on his way to help the avatar. So don't kill the next Zuko you see." Michael says before turning the cannel to the station avatar the last airbender came on. " see you on tv." Michael says. _

_I look and ask him if he had metal plate or something so i could see. He gave me one and then i was spiraling down the path. _

_When we finnaly get back it was during the time we left. So we go pack up. " Hunny, do you know how many days it is till the comet?" I said. " Yeah, it exactly 3 days from the comet." Aang says._

_That is when i felt it, it wasn't fibrations, i didn't even know it was coming, i look down and ask " What is sticking through my heart?" and then I die._

_Chapter 5: Sokka's pov_

_"Toph? Toph? Toph! " Aang says. " Aang. Aang!" Katara yells at him. " She is gone, we have to respect that." She says. " I loved her. who did this!" Aang yells and then as soon as i thought it he did it. _

_" Aang, he's going into the avatar state, we need to get to cover. Now!" I say and start running. " Aang, I love you, I need you!" Aang heard Toph say, then he sees her, she comes up walkin up through the forest._

_Aang then calms down and asks Katara " where is toph?". She then hugs him, and as soon as she saw it she made Katara fall down . " get away from my man!" Toph says. i saw her, she lookes down. What? Aang, Aang. _

_Aang then wakes up. He says to toph that tomorow, be carful and to stay near him. The next mornin, we went back to our cartoon, he gave toph a metal plate. but, she stayed near him. She didn't die, but this time I saw whom tried to kill her, it was ... some how it was Katara! _

_Chapter 6: Aang's big battle / Troy howard's pov( writer's pov)_

_"I have it figured out! I know how I'll defeat the fire lord" Aang says" I am going to take his bendin away". "Well, how are you going to lern how to do that?" Sokka says. "well i found a gient lion turtle last night and he taught me how." Aang says. "hello everyone, back from the future." Troy howard says. " Ahhhh!" you scared me. Aang says. " well i am here to say, good luck and redirect lightining." I troy howard say agian. " i'll try." he says scaredly. _

_When Aang finnaly meets the fire lord, Aang trys to talk it out. The fire lord only wants him dead. _

_"well ia not a good writer at battle scenes, so watch Avatar the Last AirBender episode 18-21 to find out wat happens next..." The Narriator, or Troy Howard or I say to you know._

_The End_


End file.
